


She Keeps Me Warm

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [66]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: One thing that Kara will never take for granted is being able to come home from a long night of Supergirl duty to find her girlfriend, and their dog, waiting for her in bed.





	She Keeps Me Warm

Kara floated through the half-open floor-to-ceiling window that lead into the living room of her apartment before she pushed it closed with a soft groan. “Why do they always shoot me?” the blonde-haired woman grumbled to herself as she landed on the plush carpet and slumped backward onto the couch to toe her boots off. “They’ve got to know that their bullets will just bounce off by _now_ but still, they always shoot me.” 

The blonde-haired woman rolled her shoulders in a vain attempt to ease the ache that had long since settled into her muscles before she levered her body upright and turned in the direction of her bedroom. Kara’s keen Kryptonian ears heard the soft pulsing sound of her girlfriend’s breathing through the bedroom door, but the sight of Lena’s sleepy green eyes blinking up at her from the bed as she pushed open the door warmed Kara’s heart. “Hey,” Kara whispered, “did I wake you?”

“No,” Lena shook her head and nodded her head toward the small but boisterous puppy perched at the end of the bed, “Krypt did. He heard you land.” 

“Ah, of course,” Kara chuckled as she bent to ruffle the puppy’s chocolate brown ears, “such a smart little puppy, aren’t you, yes you are.” 

Krypt woofed softly as his entire body waggled underneath Kara’s soft ministrations. Lena laughed softly at her girlfriend’s antics as she propped herself up on her elbows to watch as Kara began to divest herself of her Supersuit. “Busy night?”

“Yes, and no.” Kara replied with a grunt as she wiggled her way out of her suit. “I punched a dude—there was a break in at that big posh hotel, you know the one, the one the visiting business men _always_ stay at. Which, I suppose was fun, but then I got to mess about in the DEO’s mainframe a bit. J’onn finally OK’d the Kryptonian upgrades I proposed to him, so Winn and I spent a few hours initialising the updates and setting up a sequence to ensure that none of the DEO’s monitoring systems went down during the process. There will be a bit of a reduction in the efficiency of the systems until all the updates are done, but once it is up the new coding will actually improve the efficiency.”

“Who would have thought,” Lena chuckled as she watched Kara hang her suit up on one of the multiple clothes rails that lined the bedroom walls, “my girlfriend might be more of a geek than I am!”

“I don’t think _that’s_ possible Lena.” Kara retorted with a lift of her eyebrow. “I’ve seen you when you got into the swing of things in that lab of yours.” 

“Point, definitely a point,” Lena acquiesced with a shrug of her shoulders. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Kara sighed quietly before she shuffled onto the bed and climbed underneath the blankets to curl up next to Lena.

“Mhm,” Lena hummed happily, “you’re warm.”

“And your feet are freezing!” Kara grimaced when Lena’s ice-cold feet pressed against her calves, “burr!”

“Suck it up Supergirl,” Lena muttered even as she rolled over to smother her grin against Kara’s collarbone. “I’m only human.”

“Ugh, always that comeback?” Kara groaned with a roll of her eyes as she tightened her arms around Lena’s torso.

“Well, I am a Luthor.” Lena murmured as she settled down against Kara’s side with her ear pressed against the woman’s chest listening to the comforting thud of her heart.

“For now,” Kara whispered sleepily before she pressed a soft kiss to the crown of Lena’s skull. “Goodnight Baby.”


End file.
